07 February 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-02-07 ; Comments *Peel mentions that he is going to be given an honorary degree from the University of East Anglia by the end of June. *Peel mentions looking forward to seeing the Eurovision Song Contest. He hopes that he would go this year to the event in Switzerland and then plays a track from the Swiss band Liliput. Peel eventually did go to Switzerland to see the event and reported for BBC Radio One when he was there. *Peel mentions telephoning his brother Alan, whether he's got a room to stay in, after his mother told him that there is no room to stay tonight, because she's got someone staying overnight in her apartment. *Peel mentions about being nostalgic for 1930's films after the 'nostgalia' track by the Buzzcocks was played. Sessions *Culture #2, recorded 22nd November 1988, repeat, first broadcast 02 January 1989. *Chills #3, recorded 18th December 1988, repeat, first broadcast 04 January 1989. Available on 3CD Box Set Secret Box on Definitive Music cat no DM00. Tracklisting *Accüsed: Psychomania (She's Dead) (LP - Martha Splatterhead's Maddest Stories Ever Told) We Bite *K-9 Posse: This Beat Is Military (12") Arista *Sonic Youth: Touch Me I'm Sick (shared 7" with Mudhoney - Touch Me I'm Sick / Halloween) Sub Pop *Chills: Effloresce And Deliquesce (session) :(JP: 'All the way from New Zealand as we DJ's say') *Culture: Capture Rasta (session) *Mo-Dettes: Bedtime Stories (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *Shamen: Sweet Young Thing (LP - In Gorbachev We Trust) Demon *Federation: Beat Of The Heart (12" - Beat Of The Heart / Heart Of The Beat) System *H.D.Q.: There Comes A Time (7" - Believe) Loony Tunes *Four Brothers: Guhwa Uri Mwana Waani - [http://www.discogs.com/Four-Brothers-Unchandifunga-Dance-Remix/release/3317062 Unchandifunga (Dance Remix)] Cooking Vinyl *Chills: Christmas Chimes (session) *Ice-T: The Hunted Child (12" - High Rollers) Sire §''' *Inspiral Carpets: Butterfly (12" - Trainsurfing) Cow *Jova Stojiljković "Bešir" & His Brass Orkestar: Sampionski Čoček (LP - Blow 'Bešir' Blow!) Globe Style *Sundays: Don't Tell Your Mother (b/w 12" - Can't-Be-Sure) Rough Trade RTT 218 '''§ *Culture: Fussing And Fighting (session) §''' *Liliput: DC-10 (v/a album - Swiss Wave The Album) Off Course '''§ :(Nicki Campbell trailer) *Attitude: To Whom It May Concern (12") We Bite WB 038 §''' *In A'd Rifaki: Al Raba'yye (v/a LP - Palestine - Music Of The Intifada) Venture *Chills: Part Past Part Fiction (session) '''§ *Andre Williams: Don't Touch *Billy Bragg: The Busy Girl Buys Beauty (LP - Life's A Riot With Spy Vs Spy) Go! Discs :(JP: 'Oh well he bought me a mushroom biriyani after I played that the first time, that sort of thing doesn't happen these days of course') *Ripcord: Aim To Please (album - Poetic Justice) Raging RAGE 001 §''' *B-Fats: Music Maestro (12") Orpheus V-72665 '''§ *Flower: Million Feet Tall (album - Concrete) Bear S-13 §''' *Culture: Two Sevens Clash (session) *Extra Hot Sauce: Freebird (LP - Taco Of Death) Peaceville *Buzzcocks: Nostalgia (album - Love Bites) United Artists UAG 30197 *Vanilla Sound Corps: Back Where We Belong (12") Dun for Money DFM 005 '''§ *Chills: Dead Web (session) §''' *Donner Party: Would You Like To Have Something To Eat? (LP - Donner Party) Pitch-A-Tent :(JP: 'I certainly wish I was coming to yours, I'm starving') :Tracks marked '''§ are available on File 3. File ;Name *1) 1CDR0024728_BD02-17.mp3 *2) 1CDR0024729_BD02-17.mp3 *3) 1989-02-07 Peel Show R002 R003.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:05:33 *2) 0:50:20 *3) 0:37:29 ;Other *Files 1 & 2 are available as recordings in the British Library. *File 3 created from R002 and R003 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1 & 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3927/1) *3) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:British Library